


He's the One I See Right Through

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 and 21, AU, Harry is a thief, Louis works at a 711, M/M, Oneshot, the other boys are also thieves, zayn drives the getaway car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can see right through him. And he's not embarrassed, no. He can see himself in this boy, is the thing. Can see himself, at 19, full of false bravado and too many cigarettes and weak coffee. Can see himself in the tired eyes and bruises and the gauntness of his face, dumb and young enough to pull a stunt like stealing from a 711 at midnight on a Friday in January. </p><p>And Louis will not be swayed by two pale green piercing eyes, but even as he thinks this, his heart pulls itself from his chest and rips out to attach itself to his arm, settle itself comfortable right next to the tattoo of the bird on his sleeve.</p><p>or</p><p>Neither of them are perfect and Louis sees right through Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the One I See Right Through

**Author's Note:**

> um. ok well this is my first fic {FIRST THING IVE WRTTEN. FOR FUN. EVER} so dont hate me too much  
> punctuation is for the WEAK so dont hate if my conversations [or anything really] aren't done properly  
> also, SUSPEND YOUR DISBELIEF OK, my world, my rules, my police response team :D
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own one direction in fact who is one direction wtf is going on where am i  
> hope you like it!  
> alright see ya on the other side !!

 

Louis Tomlinson is standing at the counter of a 711 at 11:39 at night. On a chilly january friday at 11:39 pm Louis is beasting at a game of sudoku whilst trying to ignore three boys who are robbing his shop. So. Essentially, its a pretty standard weekend.

He'd watched the monitor as a beat-up junker had screeched onto his parking lot to an abrupt stop and a long limbed boy had been pushed out, sent sprawling onto the pavement. Louis' brows had furrowed in concern as he watched the boy try to pick himself up only to fall back down onto the ice, limbs flailing like a baby deer. “awww, poor little deer baby” louis had whispered to himself, his eyes glued to the screen.

He'd been considering helping the poor guy out, but really, if his friends hadn't wanted him in that car they wouldnt have thrown him out in the first place. He'd been pondering what the guy had done to receive such treatment when his thoughts were cut short by two boys running out of the car to help him up. Louis, a victim of one too many robberies took note of their appearance, just in case (but also to keep his mind sharp because human contact is hard to come by during the graveyard shift of a 711 and he could FEEL his brain turning into a puddle of squish)

Two caucasian males, one a skinny blonde and one bulky with short brown hair both roughly 5'8, 5'9 with jeans and sweaters had helped the deer baby up, talking animatedly in his ear. The deer boy had shaken his head viciously, hair bouncing wildly, but the cute boys had just pulled him into a bear hug. Seconds later, Louis had heard a loud honk and his gaze had flicked down from the monitor to the glass door on the left overlooking the parking lot, but he'd only seen the lights of the parked car shining through the glass.

When he'd looked back up at the monitor the two boys had disappeared and deer boy was patting at his clothes and readjusting his trench coat all by his lonesome. Suspicious, Louis had quickly turned around whipping his phone out of his back pocket to dial 911. Louis eyes flicked to the monitor as he'd whispered hurriedly. With his phone pressed to his face, he'd followed the deer boys movements as he'd entered the shop and disappeared into the restrooms.

 That had been 11:25 and now, fourteen minutes later, Louis is trying to nonchalantly finish his sudoku and, more importantly, trying to ignore the tall curly headed boy's attempts at creating a ruckus.

 

The first distraction technique, apparently, comes in the form of Curly boy bounding up to the checkout counter in a click clack of heels against tile. Louis doesn't look up of course, hunched and poring over his absolutely _riveting_ sudoku puzzle as if it might hold the secrets of the universe. Doesnt look up as he sees a shadow cover his sudoku and the sudden presence of this tall gangly boy invades his senses. Louis leans closer to the table as his pencil traces over a number 9. It's been the only number he's come up with since he's started this infuriating puzzle.

Louis is too engaged in his tracing to notice a thump as Curly crashes his elbows onto the table and rests his head in his palms. He feels Curly's breath ruffle his fringe and his eyes flutter up unwillingly to rest on Curly boy's face a mere centimeters from his own, blurry and out of focus but surrounding his vision with pale green and whisps of wild hair, invading his brain with the smell of cold and smoke on his breath. Louis flinches automatically, but stays put when he sees the corner of curly boys mouth quirk up into a smirk.

“you know”, the boy starts, slowly, voice too low to be real, and gravelly like his throat is lined with sandpaper and Louis looks down because that voice should not send a shiver down his spine that way. His fringe ruffles every time the boy speaks, but he forces himself to ignore this boy steadfastly

“that the pipes, in the bathroom...theyre frozen.” the boy finishes. Louis talks down at his sudoku, shrugs, like he's too bored for this situation “not my problem, Curly. Guess youre gonna have to find another shop to disturb.”

The boy stays in place for a few beats before straightening up, spinning on his heel. “the names Harry,” he says, not stopping to see if Louis' heard. When Louis looks up, hes already gone.

 

Not even moments later does he hear the click of heels again, and Curly, no _Harry's_ back. (not that it matters what his name is, only it _would_ be handy for when the police come) And Louis can't look away now, now that Harry's got a name and a smug smile on his face, green eyes sparkling like he's won the lottery, (or rather, stolen goods from the back of a 711). He's back, too close again, staring at the monitor behind Louis with his hands behind his back, like he's trying to hide something.

Finally, _finally,_ curiosity gets the best of Louis and he lets his eyes roam down Harry's body when he knows he's looking away. Louis takes him in, sinfully red lips, magnetic green eyes, and _fucking dimples._ His face looks like its been carved by angels, dammit. His black trenchcoat frames a wonderfully lean body and his white t-shirt clings in all the right places, showing a hint of tattoo at his collar bone. If he looks close enough, he can see others on his perfectly defined torso. His eyes trace down, down Harry's carefully ripped, too-tight black jeans and those legs...

He hears Harry clear his throat, painfully loud in this silence, and he can _feel_ Harry's smirk before his sees it. Louis' been caught, yes, but he's not embarrassed, just stares unabashed.

Louis' not embarrassed, because now, now he so clearly sees right through this boy. Louis' not embarrassed, because he sees bruises under pale green eyes, sees the way Harry's hands fold behind his back to hide shaking fingers. Louis sees a practiced smile that shows just enough dimple but doesn't quite reach eyes too old for a face so young. He sees long black jeans with the artfully ripped holes that look too worn down, threadbare almost. His trench coat is faded and gnarly at the edges, and his boots are weathered and cracked. Louis can see right through him. And he's not embarrassed, no. He can see himself in this boy, is the thing. Can see himself, at 19, full of false bravado and too many cigarettes and weak coffee. Can see himself in the tired eyes and bruises and the gauntness of his face, dumb and young enough to pull a stunt like stealing from a 711 at midnight on a Friday in January.

And Louis will _not_ be swayed by two pale green piercing eyes, but even as he thinks this, his heart pulls itself from his chest and rips out to attach itself to his arm, settle itself comfortable right next to the tattoo of the bird on his sleeve.

Louis hears scuffling sounds from the two in the back while he watches Harry take a banana from the fruit basket on the counter. Louis' eyes don't move from Harry's face as the boy takes a bite, tongue peaking out and...is that supposed to be seductive? He glares in contempt at this boy nearly gagging on the fruit

“Youre gonna have to pay for that, you know” Louis says flatly. Trying to ignore the flip in his tummy when the boy rasps back an “Oh, really?” (too deep, _has_ to be the cigarettes) with another smirk that barely tugs at a hint of dimple. (what a stupid dimple. Dumb dumb dimple boy). Louis just rolls his eyes and looks back down at his sudoku. He doesn't know anymore how long it's been since he's called the police, and it's been a waiting game since Harry's started wandering the aisles and generally disturbing Louis' existence. Louis can wait, even as he feels the boy's eyes on him.

Just then there's a very loud thump, not even something Louis can pretend to ignore, and their eyes meet. The boy looks scared for a moment, and then his face readjusts into an impeccable calm, but Louis can tell.

Louis can tell in the way his hand comes up to his face to bite his nails self consciously, immediately firing off a quick smile in his direction. Can tell that he's been here too long in the hands that are clasped once again behind his back to hide the trembling, eyes darting nervously. Louis can't help but think again that this boy is a deer in the headlights, and any movement will scare him away. And Louis doesn't care (repeat: DOES NOT), but words are coming out of his mouth and “sometimes the furnace in the back rattles a bit, something about heat blah blah broken blah blah cold” and he can't hear the words anymore because this deer boy is looking at him with genuine curiosity. His light eyes inquisitory, like he can see straight into Louis' soul, can see that something's not quite right in the way he'd reassured him so quickly.

Louis tries to turn away, to block his thoughts or heart or _something_ , but Harry is back to normal again it seems. This time flirting again, but terribly, as if mocking himself. The boy's eyes crinkle in amusement as he rubs his hands together “well, I know a way we can get you warmed up”, waggling eyebrows suggestively, comically.

And Louis actually laughs, loud and warm, because who even is this boy? And Harry looks startled at first, not expecting to get a reaction, but his shoulders come up and he giggles, face scrunched up. It's too much for Louis so he laughs even harder, gripping the counter, because what kind of a grown man actually giggles??

The boy pouts, lips red and cracked, looming over Louis. Louis crosses his arms over his chest and stares back eyebrows raised. Harry untangles Louis' crossed arms to hold both hands in his larger ones, and asks in an impossibly low voice, “Are you laughing at me?”. Louis looks down at their hands tangled together, his eyes shining with mirth. “well...maybe a little, love”. At that, Harry's grin turns wide, and completely ditching the transparent “sexy, brooding” act, he flings his arms wide in a grand gesture. “You loooove me???” he says, trying to hold back giggles as he stares at Louis.

His mouth is too big for his face, showing off a real smile for once, and Louis pokes at a dimple with a grin. Louis leans on the counter and raises an eyebrow, looking Harry over appraisingly; his arms spread eagle, chest out smile proud, fluttering his lashes. Ridiculous. “Well, I wouldnt say _love_ to be fair. More like tolera-” but his words are cut off because the giggling boy has thrown an enormous hand over his mouth. “Oh you know you love it,” Harry says. “Now kiss me you fool!” shoulders shaking from the laughter racking his body. Both Louis' eyebrows are raised as he tries not to smile and he hears it.

 

Sirens in the distance, and oh. Thats not what he wants to hear. Not now. Not now that Louis' seen him. Seen his heart and soul and insides and now he feels like he won't live any longer until he's suffocating into this boy's mouth, heart, lungs. So with both hands he removes Harry's own paw from his mouth and says, quietly,”okay.”

The boy looks at him wide eyes questioning, mouth open midlaughter and Louis says okay and he just can't stand this boy but he grabs him by the shoulders, pulls himself in, and his lips are crashing into a mouth that tastes like bananas and smoke. Harry sighs into him and their chests are as close as they can get with the countertop between them. Louis' cold hands trace up Harry's spine under his shirt as he bites Harry's bottom lip. A rumbling groan vibrating deep in Harry's chest encourages him and he trails his nails down the length of Harry's back, making him arch inward, whimpering. His brings up his other hand to twist into the curl at the nape of his neck and when he pulls hard the boy's mouth pulls off his own as he mewls, breathless. Harry's arms are koalaed around Louis pulling him impossibly closer, eyes closed and completely pliant as Louis' teeth graze his neck and down toward his collarbone.

 

  
And when the police finally do come, on a midnight on a Friday in January, Louis tells them between breathless kisses that it was just a false alarm. And when the cops leave, Harry's lips pull away to reveal a small smile catching two dimpled cheeks. Emerald eyes peer into his soul, like he sees Louis; straight through the false bravado, too many cigarettes and weak coffee. And Louis just shrugs, says simply, “I knew from the start.” and Harry nods, kisses him on the forehead before whispering, “me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i hope you liked it im sweatin! {tell me you LIKE IT OR ELSE I WILL DIE}  
> and  
> i have a tumblr  
> if people dont end up hating this too much then ill link it!  
> leave commentsss please!  
> does it suck? am i the worst person ever for wasting your life? was it bearable? make you wanna puke?  
> title comes from the song birds of a feather by the civil wars


End file.
